Drake
'Drake '''is a fictional character from ''Zoids: Wild. He is a member of Death Metal's "Four Heavenly Kings" and pilot of the Gilraptor. Overview Zoids Wild Drake is briefly seen in Episode 2, but does not appear prominently until Episode 4. He is shown to be a ruthless pilot, only listening to Gallagher the leader of Death Metal. It is slowly revealed throughout the series that Drake had a conflicted past. His parents joined the Death Metal Empire when Drake was a young boy, and brought with them two Gilraptors. One white Zoid, and one red Zoid. Due to his upbringing around Zoids, Drake had a high affinity with them, particular the white Gilraptor. The parents thought Death Metal was the right place to be. However, they quickly realised they had made a terrible mistake. His parents ordered the two Gilraptors to leave with Drake, but the escape plan failed. Both his parents were slain by Gallagher. Drake was confronted with an ultimatum, let one Gilraptor die, or be slain by Gallagher himself. Drake struggles to choose, and looks to pick the red Gilraptor. But he hesitates too long, Gallagher decides for him and goes after Drake. The white Gilraptor jumps in and saves Drake, being killed in the process. Drake, with no other options, joins Death Metal with the remaining red Gilraptor. He treats treat the red Gilraptor as a weapon, rather than a partner for the intervening years. He acts this way during the majority of the series, until episode 46. Here, he is once again faced with an ultimatum: defeat the Wild Liger or be fed to the Death Rex. Drake confronts Arashi, but is unable to defeat him (even using his Death Blast). He pushes the Gilraptor too far and destroys the Death Metal key. Being unable to fight any longer, the Gilraptor becomes "free", and not owned by Death Metal. However, it doesn't run from Drake. It stays and faces Arashi anyway. At this point Drake realises the bond between himself and the Gilraptor that had been forged. The Gilraptor bestows Drake a Zoid Key, and he becomes able to use a Wild Blast. He leaves the Death Metal Empire's ranks after this and fights against the other Four Kings & Gallagher. After the conclusion of the series, Drake joins Team Freedom. Personality Drake is presented as a ruthless, arrogant person. But he is actually very nuanced. It is slowly revealed that Drake actually cares a great deal for Zoids, but has to suppress this as he's powerless before the relative might of the Death Metal Empire, or rather Gallagher specifically. Drake has an exceptionally high awareness of what Zoids are thinking, and is able to recognise Zoids based on their parts even before they are dug up and revived. None the less, he insists that "Zoids are tools", and nothing more than weapons to be used. Ability as a Zoid pilot Drake is a feared pilot, one of the best in the series. He is capable of using a Death Blast technique to match the Wild Blast of Arashi. His skills, while considerable, are lower than that of Gallagher. Using the high speed of his Zoid, he is able to go toe-to-toe with team Freedom on several occasions. However, he's often reluctant to fight as part of a team. This leads him to being outnumbered on several occasions. Relationships Drake has his own unique relationships with the following characters: 'Arashi: ' Arashi and Drake are opposites, although Arashi invites Drake to his team, it's clear Arashi doesn't like the way he treats his Zoids or subordinates. Trivia * When Zoids Wild was initially announced, Drake's name was romanised "Dorake". Until an official translation becomes available, this wiki uses the name "Drake", seen in the source HTML on the official site. * Drake is the first Zoid Hunter to use both a Wild Blast and a Death Blast in the series. Category:Zoids: Wild Category:Zoids characters Category:Zoids: Wild characters Category:Males